Fresh Test!
by UndertaleFanatic69
Summary: Fresh was a kid who went through the craziest things in life. From turning into weird monsters to dealing with the military. This is a couple of short stories of his adventures. A/N This is basically a world were Undertale characters replace Johnny Test characters.


Fresh looks at the ceiling in boredom. "Dude…...I'm bored." Sans picks up a comic up off the floor. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" "I don't know just…...just something!" Sans sighs and sets the comic down on the couch. "Why don't you go and play a video game or play outside or something." Fresh sits up and looks at sans. "Dude, I've probably played all the games we have and who goes outside anymore?" Sans nods. "True. How abo-!" Sans was interrupted by the doorbell. Fresh looks at Sans in confusion. "Who could that be?" Sans stands up and goes to the door. "Why don't we find out?"

All of the sudden someone yanks Sans away from the door. "Don't open it!" "Geno? What's the matter?" Geno looks at the door with fear. "It's Reaper! He's here!" Fresh looks at the door. "Reaper? The dude who has a crush on you?" "Yes! Whatever you do, do not open that door!" A voice comes from the other side of the door. "Genoooooo! I know you're in there!" Reaper said in a sing-song tone.

"Hide me!" Geno yells as he hides behind the couch. Fresh shrugs and walks up to the door. "What could possibly go wrong if I open the door?" Fresh reaches for the door handle as Geno yells at him to stop. "Geno, chill." Fresh opens the door and looks at Reaper in confusion and shock. "What in the world?" "Hello, I am here to ask Geno on a date." Fresh slams the door shut. "You didn't tell me he was The Grim Reaper!" "His name is Reaper for a reason Fresh!" "I thought it was a nick name!" "Well, it's not! Okay?!" Fresh opens the door again and looks at Reaper.

"May I come in?" Reaper asks in an annoyed tone. Fresh sighs. "Sorry dude, but no." "Why?" Reaper looks at Fresh with confusion. "Geno doesn't want to see you." "What? Why?" "Really? You don't know?" "Just tell me already." Reaper says as he glares at Fresh. "He doesn't like you." Reaper's jaw drops in shock. "How could he not like me? I'm amazing!" "Yeah, believe what you want." Reaper looks at Fresh with anger. "You're lying to me." Fresh sighs. "Dude I'm not lying to you." "Yes, you are. You just want to keep me and Geno away from each other!" Fresh looks at Reaper in disbelief.

"Really? Why would I do that?" "You're jealous that Geno has an admirer and that you don't!" Fresh slams the door shut. "Can you believe this?!" Fresh yells as he glares at the door. Sans sighs and stares at Fresh. "No, No I can't." "Me! Jealous! Lies!" Geno looks at Fresh. "I told you to not open the door!" "What? You know I never listen." Geno sighs. "Geno! Let me in!" Reaper yelled from the other side of the door. Fresh yells at the door. "No way! Jerk!" "You better let me in or I will end you!"

Fresh looks at Geno. "How long have you had to deal with him?" Geno sighs and says. "Three months." Sans looks at them in shock. "Man, he does not give up!" "I know." Fresh looked at the ground in thought. "Idea!" "What is it Fresh?" "To the lab!" Fresh yells as he runs upstairs. Sans sighed as he and Geno raced after Fresh. Fresh steps inside the lab as the doors open to reveal Error sitting in front of a large computer. "Bro! We need help!" Error turns to look at Fresh. "Help with what?"

Geno steps inside the lab with Sans. "Reaper's here." Error sighs as he activates the front door security to see on the screen an angry Reaper waiting at the door. "When will he take a hint?" Geno stares at the screen while thinking of ways to get rid of Reaper. While Geno and Error were thinking of a way to make Reaper go away, Fresh and Sans were already on their way to get rid of him. "Sans?" Sans looks around the room then directs his gaze to Fresh. "Yeah?" "What do you say we go and get rid of him ourselves?" Fresh says as he holds up a laser gun and a stun gun. Sans grins as he grabs the stun gun from Fresh. "I say we go now." Sans says as he and Fresh leave the lab.

Fresh and Sans head downstairs and walk to the door. Fresh looks at Sans and then at the door. "Ok." Fresh yanks the door open and raises the laser gun to Reaper. "I suggest you leave before I shoot you." Reaper looks at Fresh and then laughs. "Do you really think that I didn't come prepared?" Reaper says as he pulls out a freeze ray. Fresh and Sans glare at Reaper. "Hey, Reaper?" Fresh says as he grins. Reaper frowns and looks at Fresh. "What?" Reaper says. Fresh raises his hand and punches Reaper. Reaper jumps back in shock. "Now dude!" Fresh yells as Sans then shoots Reaper with the stun gun. Reaper yells in pain as he falls limp. "That's what you get for messing with my bro."

The ground around reaper is on suddenly raised into the air, launching reaper into the sky. "Well, that's taken care of." Fresh says before walking back inside the house. Geno and Error were sitting on the couch glaring at Fresh. "What? I got rid of him." Fresh says. "Yeah, without us knowing." Geno says. "And you took our equipment without telling us." Error says. "Ok, but you should thank me Geno. I did save you after all." "Fine. Thank you Fresh." Geno says as he smiles. Fresh grins. "You're welcome!"


End file.
